


Deep Shit

by marnies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: :/, Gen, Good Person Steve Harrington, Hurt Steve Harrington, I literally don't know how to tag this, I really like steve okay, No idea what I'm doing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stream of Consciousness, Strong Language, Therapy, thought i needed to write something non-spn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marnies/pseuds/marnies
Summary: The real reason was Nancy, and they both knew it.





	Deep Shit

.oOo.

~~_ Dear Mind Stealer _ ~~

~~_ Dear Mind Faker _ ~~

~~_ Fl _ ~~

~~_ Dema _ ~~

~~_ Demogorg _ ~~

_ Hey Shitstick, _

_    I guess the first thing I’d like to say is fuck you. Fuck you for giving my girlfriend a reason to leave. Fuck you for denying me a single nightmare-less, non-concussion-induced sleep for the past two weeks. Fuck you for the concussion, and for Billy. Fuck you for making me keep this bat in my trunk. And fuck you for coming anywhere fucking near little Will Byers and his dipshit friends. God knows I’m going to make you regret that somehow, even if I’m never supposed to see you again. _

_    I’m supposed to be honest, and if I am it must be said that you’re not the only reason I’m here. Shocker, I know. Seems like you’re the only reason I’ve done anything for the past year. The real reason is Nancy, and we both know it. I took this lady’s card from her with every intention to put it in my pocket and let it rot there until it burnt a gaping, inescapable void in my jacket that would suck me in so I’d never have to see her again. In fact, I even went as far as to look her in the eye and tell her that I couldn’t afford weekly therapy. While getting out of my leather-seated car. In front of my parent’s three-story house. With a heated pool. Convincing. Then she hit me with the same eyes that sucked me in that fateful day last year, and I was a goner. _

_    Dr. Julia Brenner, the slip of paper said. But she won’t let me call her anything other than “Dr. Rosie,” for whatever godforsaken reason. If I have to hear one more “oh, sweetie,” I’m going to throw up on this pastel-pink carpet. I’m supposed to be venting my feelings to you right now, actually. Funny how she’s letting this piece of paper do her job. _

_    There’s a lot more things I could tell you to fuck yourself for, but I guess they’re not all directly your fault. Sure Max was with me because of you, as were all the other little shitheads, but Billy showed up on his own. It’s more his fault than yours my face is still distended (bloated and swollen; learned that on a dictionary binge writing my application) but I honestly couldn’t care less. I blame you for everything because you’re the only thing shitty enough to blame everything on. And, frankly, I don’t remember enough about that night to confirm that you didn’t personally pin Lucas against the wall, punch me in the face and scratch up my car.  _

_    I’m not totally sure what I’m expected to write. Rosie’s looking at me and nodding with that practiced, fake-patient look that probably means we should wrap up.  _

_    Fuck you in the face, up the ass, and in every other orifice an otherworldly tentacle brain could have. _

_ Sincerest regards, _

_ Steve Harrington _

.oOo.

“Can I see what you’ve written?”

The crumpled letter stared blankly at him, waiting for an answer with Julia. If it had eyebrows, they would be raised; judgemental, for a piece of paper.

“No,” he said.

She gave another practiced smile, blatantly wondering the purpose of having watched him scribble for the past thirty minutes if she wasn’t to get a scrap of insight after all. He kind of wondered why. He was still paying her to sit there.

“Well, Steve, that’s just about all the time we have.” She stood along with him, posture straight and voice honey-sweet. “Same time next week?”

“Sure. Thanks, Julia.”

He shut the door before the “that’s Rosie, dear,” could reach him.

Steve was okay. His face had seen better days, and so had his heart, but he was fine. He wasn’t going to forget anytime soon, but he was fine. He wasn’t going to sleep without a weapon in the vicinity ever again, but he was really fine.

And the Demogorgon, Mind-Flayer, or whatever they had called it, wherever it was, could get fucked.

.oOo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I really don't know what this was, honestly. It just felt right to post. I realize the tags and title might have been misleading, so sorry about that. Might add more chapters or something someday. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this shit. Hey, check out [my Tumblr](https://glitterymayoarts.tumblr.com)


End file.
